


The Ultimatum

by acciosnapes



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Negan’s Wives, One Shot, Playing Hard to Get, Slow Burn, Stubbornness, Tumblr request, Walkers, Wives, imagine, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: Tumblr request: Negan request: you're the one girl who doesn't fall at his feet and you show you're attracted to him, but like Negan, you don't share. so as long as he has his wives, you won't be his, but after kissing on a run Negan knows he can't lose you





	The Ultimatum

There we was. 

Dirty elegance. Arrogant suave. Barbaric flirtations. 

Negan was a god. A god among men. And you knew that the moment you looked at him. 

You knew that when he rescued you from that tree, oddly reminding you of a firefighter, with biters swarming below it, he was secretly a good person. And Negan knew the moment you saw him, you found him attractive. You did forget your name when he asked, after all. 

The supply run was simple. You and Negan had to run and get some antibiotics, a fresh pair of clothes for one of his wives that sounded a bit too needy, and then some baby formula for a new baby on the way. 

Negan wanted to bring Simon and Dwight, but they had business to attend to at the Hilltop. And you? You were the second best savior in the entire Sancturay. An esteemed fighter, a good hunter, a kind soul. Negan took interest in you immediately. So he trained you to become a savior, he taught you how to fight and how to lead, you became close to Negan. 

And no doubt was there tension between you two. 

Romantic tension. Sexual tension. Angry tension. 

“Negan, I can give you so much.” You whispered to him, the dark night air surrounding you two. You were on top of a freight truck, two lawn chairs set up as you both took long drags from the pack of cigarettes, whiskey in his hand. 

“You know I’ve got my wife.” He snickered to you, his fingertips trailing down your jawline. 

“That didn’t stop you from messing around with Karyn. Or Kat. Or Jane.” 

“Yeah but you’re different. You’re not just some fuckin’ whore, dollface. You’re my best fighter. Baby, you’re like lara fuckin’ croft.” 

You remember the tears pooling in your eyes, your lips parting as you begged him, just give you a chance. But that’s when you found out. It wasn’t only wife. It was wives. Plural. Five of them, all lined up for him whenever he was ready. It disgusted you, yet your opinion of him never changed. 

Now on this supply run, your feelings were heightened, your heart beating fast with lust, but not sexual lust. No. You needed him, in every way possible. 

And now, as toubwatched him, you watched the way he fought. The way he smiled while he did it, taking out those nasty fuckers, laughing every so often as he swung that glorious bat, chuckling as his body twisted in ways that made you think. 

Negan looked at you with a smirk once the room was clear, biting down on his lip. “Look at me like that some  
more, angel, and we might just have to fuckin’ take this to my god damn place.” He snickered, raising an eyebrow. 

“Wasn’t looking at you, Negan.” You lied jokingly, giggling softly. 

“That damned giggle.” He muttered, stepping towards you gently. His thumb gently brushed across your chin, eyebrows furrowing as he parted his lips to speak. “Too fuckin’ cute for your own damn good. You know that, right?” 

“Do know.” You sang with a giggle, your cheeks heating up.

“Amazes me how a chick as badass and smokin’ as you can be so fuckin’ cute at the same damned time.” Your blush was red hot now, spreading across your cheeks and your throat, heavy breaths escaping you.

“Negan...” You whispered, looking up at him. “Negan we can’t be talking like this, we have to stop fucking around.”

“And why can’t we? Who’s stopping us? It’s just me and you agaisnt the world, baby. Ain’t nobody fuckin’ around.”

“You are.” You spoke true, your voice now stern and heard.

“I’m not fuckin’ aro-”

“Yes you are. With those five fruitless wonders of the world you got back home. Those five women who couldn’t give you what you really need.” Your words were bitter now, angry. Red hot jealousy coursed through your veins.

“Don’t fuckin talk about them like that. You don’t fuckin’ know anything about them.” Negan was angry now, jaw clenching tightly.

“I know enough.” You snapped, inching your body closer to him, faces inches apart. Suddenly, your face dropped, tears filling your eyes as you looked down. “All I wanted since the day we met was to be good enough for you. All I fucking wanted. I just wanted you to look a thing me the same way to looked at them. And only me.”

Negan frowned, letting his fingers fall down your cheeks gently. “I can’t do that.”

“But why?” You whispered, voice cracking.

“I’ve got a reputation to keep. I’ve got people who see me a certain damn way. If they don’t think I’m the fuckin’ eighth wonder if the world-”

“Then it doesn’t matter! I-I can give you so much-”

Negan’s lips were pressed agaisnt yours in mere moments, his eyes closing. You were quick to bury your fingers in his hair, moaning agaisnt his mouth.

All you had craved. This is all you had wanted for so long. All you wanted and it was being given to you. You pulled away, closing your eyes as you looked down.

“Negan I love you.” You looked up at him, eyebrows furrowing. “And-and believe me when I say I’d do absolutely any fucking thing for you.”

He grinned, scooping you up. “I love you too.” He whispered, forehead setting against yours.

“Enough to leave your wives?”

Negan furrowed his eyebrows, and you pulled away from him with a heavy sigh. “(F/n)-”

“How bad, Negan? How bad do you want me? How much do you love me? I can’t do this forever.”

“Is this a fuckin’ ultimatum? Are you really giving me a-”

“Just get your fucking shit, Negan. I’ll be out in the car.”

Negan groans, rolling his eyes as he walked along the store aisles, getting what little he needed. He thought long and hard, eventually making his decision.

“You’re right.” He muttered as he slid into the car.

“About what?” You scoffed, eyes rolling a bit. You weren’t in the mood for this shit. For these stupid games he played with you.

Negan glanced at you, a smile dancing on his lips. “You’re better. Than all of them. You’re fuckin’ better.”

“Really?” Your heart was growing, beating faster with each syllable he spoke.

“Really. And when we get back? I’ll make sure you know just how damn better you fuckin’ are.”


End file.
